Labor Intensive
by angie9281
Summary: STORY THREE OF A THREE PART ARC-after deciding to try to go ahead with trying to have a second child, some interesting and possobly devastating complications soon arose threatening more than just one life. With much on the line, can the viking swallow his pride and take orders from the doc and help successfully expand his family or will fate deal yet another cruel blow?


**Chapter 1**

It had been nearly six months since the unexpected gift that had been given to not only him, but them as a couple. The object would allow for them to have another addition to their family and as she had inspected the enchanted stone herself, Sookie had learned it was but a one time only magic. That they could use it or not was a choice they had not taken for granted. There were, of course caveats to the magic. They had to be out where they had first…..joined together. And they also had to be out under a full moon. Easier said than done but not impossible and as fate would have it, in two days time, there was to be a full moon, thus their chance to have another addition to their family would be present. And for the next two days, they would discuss things intently, the positives, the negatives and the risks they would incur with adding another family member to protect and care for, not that they didn't have the means, the tools to do so but their number one reason for hesitating on making this decision had been safety. But they came to the choice that they would let no force, no human or supe keep them from having what they wanted in life. And so they had decided to go ahead with their greatest wish.

The daytime on the day they were going to make the attempt, she was feeling anxious, worried and…..blessed. Excited. She was a flurry of emotions as she did little things around the house to keep her mind occupied on things other than tonight, when their lives could change forever once again. There would be no going back from that if things came to pass as they hoped. That she had taken a spare room and turned it into a white and pastel yellow themed nursery hadn't been nerve wracking enough…tonight was the only chance they would have for some time. They would need to make the short trip to the woods where they had first made love. And it seemed like an eternity ago, so much had happened since that time. And back then, she had had hopes for something long lasting but had feared commitment, that it was but a fling. And having to make a choice between two people she loved at the time, she had turned her back on them both, something she regretted still today, even though she had finally come around to make the right choice. The fact was, she couldn't keep her mind occupied with menial tasks like the dishes and laundry and instead, she retreated to her walk in closet, sorting out that which she would wear tonight, not that she would be dressed for too terribly long. Still, she wanted to look her best and even though he was dead to the world for now, she stole a glance at their bed where he looked creepily…well, dead. Funny thing, that, she amused herself with her thoughts as she finally selected a number she thought he would enjoy. Tucking it securely inside a simple bag she usually took for a beach trip, she stashed the parcel in a corner, stuffing some simple five dollar old navy ballet style slippers in her bag for good measure. She liked being barefoot for the most part but in a forest with bugs and whatever….she found it funny she didn't mind being clothes less there but her feet? She shook her head at her strange logic but whatever…..

Her nerves were on edge as she set to preparing herself a light meal. salad with grilled chicken and one, no, two, glasses of wine. Even she still had enough normal in her that the right wine could get her a little buzzed and the wine she had came exclusively from Faery. It was the only stuff that gave her that buzz, that pleasant floaty feeling. And as she stumbled ever so slightly around, waiting for the night to fall. having decided to dress in her clothes rather than change when there, she put a thick lilac bathrobe over the two piece black lacy number she had chosen, with the flats on her feet. She had washed and blow dried her hair and only put a bare minimum amount of make up on. She knew he preferred the less is more look, though being macho him, he wouldn't ever admit it. She had been lost in some slightly boozy thoughts when she felt those hands on her shoulders and though the sun was still up-barely-she looked and grinned brightly.

"Someone is looking a little eager." she said demurely.

"It is nice to have something to look forward to. " the Viking replied, playing with her hair that she had left down, hair he loved running his hands thought. "You smell…..divine." he said, nuzzling her. "I can't wait for tonight….." he paused. "Are you certain your brother won't be around, its on the property of his house-your former house-after all?"

"Jason and Bridgette took the kids camping for a long weekend so no…..no fear of anyone walking in on us….not that I think you would really care-"

"It would be nice to give your brother tips as to how its done."

"Ok…little creepy and weird…." she laughed knowing he was always eager to show off his immense….skill set, as it were. "Some things should really be private you know."

He cocked his head as if he didn't understand the concept. Clearly, bashful as not in his wheelhouse and she knew that much. Oh hell yeah she knew that. But still, she didn't want to put on a show for voyeurs to walk in on. "You could just use your magic to keep passersby away….not that there would really be any but if it makes you feel more comfortable…"

"As soon as we get there I am doing just that." she stood on her tiptoes and kissed him gently. "Whenever you want to go, I don't like making this sound like a chore, a task…..it seems a little….weird."

"I don't think of it that way, I see it as a way to relive old times. Reminisce."

"What if….what if this doesn't work? I don't think there can be any real guarantees that-"

"Don't think about it. Just be you." he replied as he reached down slightly and carried her out of the room and out of their huge house.

 **Chapter 2**

They arrived several minutes later in the mossy clearing they had visited once before. And like that night, the moon was shining overhead but they both sensed that there was rain and bad weather on the way. She had said on the way again that she felt like this was a chore, a job that needed to be done rather than anything else but he reassured her again he was game for this regardless of the repercussions. "I would do this with you even if a baby was off the table. To relive this….." he seemed taken by emotion and she knew he was telling her true.

They walked deeper into the clearing, weeping willow trees and as she cast her magic to keep their privacy just as private as could be, she managed to find the confidence to take the robe off, just not realizing that he hadn't done anything crazy, he was still in his sleep attire, tracksuit pants and a tank top. And yet she felt he looked better than she did. Sometimes she felt like she didn't deserve him, that she felt somehow less. Not that there was any truth to that but she supposed it made her feel more human that she had insecurities still. And she found herself melting for him all over again, her cautiousness, her nerves giving way to his looks, his gentleness and it was certainly a wet and wild show that took place as it soon decided to start storming. And yet, they ignored it, the dirt washing off them as fast as it covered them. It was almost three hours later when they took a time out from the hot and heavy action, both soaked but cleanses with the rain that kept coming and yet neither cared was coming. The lighting that started then provided the extra sparks to the night and he turned his head to face her. "Well?" he asked, the only thing he was wearing was the special leather thong around his neck, the enchanted stone that had the power to grant them their greatest wish. And as they both knew how fast things could stick, he waited for her to detect any change in her physiology. And she made a funny noise a few minutes later as they rested on their backs, looking up at the stars. A wave of something came over her as she begged him to get them home. Throwing on wet clothes, they had barely made it to the basement warren of rooms when she lost her lunch, retching every which way and after she took a shower to clean up, he was left outside, in their room, to wait for the official word, though he was finding it hard to maintain that dour look on his face. She emerged a few minutes later, dressed, not fancily, but in a well worn nightshirt she had had for years. She stared at him, her face unbearable but though their connection she knew she was keeping nothing from him and she pulled the shirt up, revealing she was at least, to his relief wearing barely there hot pink panties and that she had a very noticeable but still beginning baby bump. He slowly got to his feet and approached her, and they both felt…..there were no words, really. And though she detected that the pendant around his neck was now devoid of any further magic, its power had done what they had hoped it would allow for.

"it happened…." he said, his eyes drifting from hers, turning down to her midsection. He felt her belly with a gentle touch. "I think this may be a well deserved gift after everything we've endured…..and…." he was at a loss for words, a rarity. And she seemed to have that calm about her that hadn't been present for some time, not with every thing, every one, and every threat they had dealt with over the past months.

She took his hands from her stomach and took them to her own. "I never imagined we would get this fortunate again and-" she was stopped dead in her tracks as she seemed to be wincing in pain. "Something's wrong…I…." she stopped as she passed out, caught swiftly by her Viking, who looked less panicked than he actually felt. She blinked up at him and her fears were the same as his own. Were they going to lose the little one in the same night they had known it was coming? The fact was that she knew sometimes there were complications for faeries but she was a hybrid and yet she hadn't had too bad a time the first go around. But now…..

 **Chapter 3**

With the promise of cash up front-cash in the range of a five figure payment-the only doc that he knew could help them was being buzzed through the security gate of their gated community and he wasted no time, hurrying the diminutive but feisty Dr. Ludwig into the house and into the bedroom where a abnormally sweaty, flushed and feverish Sookie was on the bed. On the phone, Eric had said what had happened, that this time around, things had somehow gone awry. And by the time he had returned with the doc to their bedroom, even he had been shocked to see the growth of her belly.

"You say she didn't go this fast before, that this came from some other magic, not faerie. Brujo?" The doc said as she examined the barely awake waitress, who was whimpering as if in pain and it was frustrating for him to be able to do nothing for her. And he said as much to her as he ran a hand through her hair. She blinked at him, her tears being held back but just barely.

"Something is definitely off this time around and that is all I can tell you." replied the Viking, frustration in his voice as he had eyes only for the figure in the bed that was squeezing his hand tight. There was fight left in her, that much was clear and yet she was drained. All within a matter of a couple hours, this had happened and that he was helpless…..he hated that feeling more than anything else.

"The thing about that magic is that while the intentions may have been good, the fact remains is that you are a unique pairing, she a hybrid and you being you…..and I suspect the magic in that stone may have been a little too potent." the doc said, looking at him sternly. "It may be too much for even her to handle and I have doubts whether the little one will make it." she used her stethoscope and took a listen to the baby. "I hear a heartbeat…..but it is weak. And this is certainly faster than a normal faerie pregnancy….and that magic you got from that friend of yours I suspect added to things. But regardless, everything I have seen thus far makes me believe that this child will age faster than your first born did, though will level off as she did…I believe she appears to be no older in appearance than her mid to late twenties by now? Its been some time….." the doc asked and as the couple nodded she made a harrumphing sound. "Thought so. My guess in a week you'll have yourself a full grown son that I would think will be giving his father a run for his money….if your daughter is any indication of things." the doc seemed to be pleased with the way things were and made to prepare to leave. "To be honest with you both, it was a close call. Tragedy was not far off and if it hadn't been for your stubborn and headstrong Viking…if he hadn't listened to me and followed my orders…..well, I don't gotta paint you a picture, do I?" she was tossing her belongings in her tote and sighed. "Its never boring with the two of you, is it?"

"No. I suppose not." replied Eric. "I could walk you out if you want…I would like to give you my thanks….our thanks…..I insist."

The doc gave him a wary look but knew he was nothing if not true to his word. "Fine. You-" she pointed to the girl in bed with the newborn. "This is the last time this can ever happen…magic or no. even your body can only take so much and if you were to try this for a third time…you won't survive. No amount of faerie magic or vamp blood would be able to bring you back from that inevitable brink. So take your time and enjoy this time to the fullest. Because like I said, you've only got a certain amount of time with your son before he grows up before your eyes …..literally. Good luck to you though." and with those few kind words, the doc was led from the room by the Viking , leaving the second time mother to beam down at the bundle and already, she could sense him growing. Slowly, but surely, she knew within the next days she was going to go from 0 to trouble with this one, knowing that Eric was already thinking about the possibilities of having a boy to train in weaponry and combat. Not that he hadn't enjoyed that time with Aurora, but this was different. And she supposed it was a chance to do something that had he hadn't had the chance to do as a human. To so what his father had done for him-to be the man of the family. He returned a few minutes later looking strangely calm and relaxed, about 50 grand less wealthy than he had been minutes ago but he always believed in paying those well who went above and beyond and for sure, the good doctor had done just that. He sat on the edge of the bed and gazed at the new addition to their family, a gift he would have traded anything to get and yet, hadn't needed to. Fate had dealt than a miracle, that was for certain and he mused that with this one aging faster until plateauing at young adulthood, at least the stage of tantrums and diapers would be quite short.

"Come on, you big bad Viking….you afraid of a few dirty diapers? Like you didn't do them before? Though I know you tried to avoid them as much as possible…..this time, I should have you do all of them." she said after he had made the remark about the short time for diapers.

"It will be nice though…..to have one of each. I never….I never imagined that I would have a heir. I mean another one but a son….its different, I cant explain it but-"

` "I get it, I really do. Aurora followed in my footsteps I guess, going to live in Faery and taking on the job I passed on and by doing so, keeping my family's legacy alive. But for you…..you've got a legacy with Pam and Willa and you're a part of Godric….that is a legacy as a whole, your family. But your other branch, I guess you could think of it as being…..I think it will be good for you to have a son to pass your name, your blood and everything else down with. And I shudder to think of you having a mini me, as it were. Not that there will be anything "mini" about this guy….not when he grows up. In a week or whatever it ends up being. I want to take all the time we have to spend with him and god, do we have explaining to do with the rest of the family, starting with Pam, I think it would be best to start with her and work our way down through the rest….she may have a harder time with this than the rest, though she took to Aurora well. But she had more time to prepare, this….this is less than even a overnight thing….a matter of hours….." they both laughed as they imagined the look on Pam's face when they revealed that she was a aunt again. And would have another temporary tyke to spoil…at least, until he grew up and then, well, she could teach him the finer points of a good feed. But of course, she wouldn't dream of overstepping her maker's job as the father. She was not foolish enough to try to do that.

"And I guess we had better get to getting a name picked….it wasn't easy the first time around and now-"

"Tomorrow. Why Don't for now, we get some rest…..and I suppose I had better find somewhere a little…safer for him to sleep. Stay here…..I can be back before the sun comes up and I know it will be cutting it close but-" he was off before she could protest, knowing how close it was to the sun coming up. That he would risk bodily injury for her, for them, was nothing short of amazing in her eyes. And amazing wasn't even the right word for it, she just….she just couldn't come up with anything better at the moment. And a few minutes later, though slightly burnt and his clothes feeling the heat-literally-he nonetheless appeared with something he had tucked away safely. " was never one for being too sentimental…but this was in my secret vault at the bar and I kept it…..for many reasons. It was my sisters and mine and Pam was good enough to have it restored some years ago, though back then I know she thought the idea of doing it was laughable. I never told anyone besides her I kept this. And to be honest, there was….blood to have removed from it." his face darkened as he revealed the intricately carved and sturdy looking bassinette, rising to about four feet so it was almost at the same level as their bed. They could make do with some smaller blankets that were around the house. Tomorrow, clearly, she would need to get some shopping done. She was clever enough she could jerry rig up some cloths to make them into diapers. It was no biggie. She would be up as soon as the stores were open, however to get her hands on some huggies and whatever she would need. Since the kid was gonna grow literally by the day, clearly she would need to get plenty of stuff in differing sizes. "this is gonna be an interesting week." she let him place the kiddo in the bassinette after she had foraged around for some makeshift blankets and was relieved when she found the very blanket he had gone through so much trouble getting back for her. It was her own blanket, and though pink, she was able to use her magic to turn its color to a baby blue. "There. Even though real men wear pink and whatever…" she said as she swaddled the baby with the blanket and placed him gently in it. "I am beat, how about we sleep on it and tomorrow I will shop for stuff we need….and settle on a name." and she looked embarrassed as she offered her wrist to him, forgetting for a moment his injured he had incurred in the light of day he had just come short of missing completely. And after he drank and was healed, the two settled into bed, the little one on the right side of the bed. They didn't have much time to savor their new addition, both were passed out in mere moments, though they would have agreed, it was a good reason for being worn out. No doubt of that. Tomorrow would be a big day indeed, a name, shopping, and introducing the temporary baby to their loved ones. Just another day in their lives.

 **THE END**


End file.
